


miraculous prom

by SaltyOni666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Lila Rossi Bashing, New Miraculous Holders, Revenge, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Songfic, based on count of monté cristo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: The monster popular squad get to win a trip to paris thanks to an item found in Valerie's shop, where they run into the akumas. They weren’t scared of them puny weak punks, instead, they ran into a One person grudge campaign, threatening to burn the entire city for revenge against everyone, heroes and villains included. Now they only have three weeks to save Paris, and unmask the countess Sara-Carrie Berry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. prologue: Of earrings and projections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One innocent question can change the lives of many, and someone is keen on something else. sometimes the past can resurface.

> Spooky high, a school like no other, where you can be your worst self, and everyone is lounging around, minding their own business.
> 
> At least, they would’ve if it wasn’t until Scott asked an innocent question, which could change their lives forever, the gears of destiny finally turning, and the universe conspired against them, as worlds collide, secrets will be uncovered, as well as betrayal and identities, where not even Zoe could foresee the group's inevitable fall from grace.
> 
> “How much for the earrings?” he asked.
> 
> “Hmmmmm… 10 bucks, take it or leave.” Val responded.
> 
> “Alright” the werewolf said as he picked up the earrings and put them in his shirt pocket. Excitedly, he ran over to his friends to show them his newest buy. Expectedly, no one paid attention to the old and musty earrings.
> 
> “Yayyyyyhhhhh, old antiques. How stupid.” Damien, the bold daredevil demon and prince of the ninth circle of hell, sarcastically told him before resuming his nap. Moments later, a small but powerful slap shocked him awake.
> 
> “Wat da fu-” he looked around only to see a small red bug-mouse thing, floating near him with a pissed look.
> 
> “Three years. Three long years and already someone disrespects me.” the smol creature ranted. All the other friends looked over to the source of the noise.
> 
> “...are you a pixie, a fairy that can lead me to my long-awaited prince?” miranda, the lemurian princess third in line to the throne, asked.
> 
> “...I’m a kwami, a god born out of any concept. I’m one of creation. Name’s Tikki” the smol being stated.
> 
> “...is there one for sex? For drugs?” Polly, the local party ghost asked as she materialised in thin air. She had just come back from her ‘business’ when she heard the commotion.
> 
> “Nope” tikki stated. “Now, where on earth are we?”
> 
> “Monstropolis, specifically in spooky high.” Liam, the hipster vampyre, answered. 
> 
> “.... So, nowhere near Paris.” Tikki wanted to clarify.
> 
> “Nahh, that's like, a loooonnnng way away.” Polly responded.
> 
> Tikki screamed in shock and fear. “No. no no non ononono no. for two years it’s been defenseless against him.” Tikki stated.
> 
> “...against who?” Vera, the no-nonsense gorgon, asked.
> 
> “Against Hawkmoth, who can turn people into monsters and any one who wields me can undo the damage.” Tikki responded.
> 
> “Golly” polly stated. “I sense an opportunity to, like get down to business there, dontcha think.”
> 
> “Yeah, i think we can get them to hire us.” Vera reasoned, profits screamed in her eyes.
> 
> The others agreed, this would benefit them. They were joined by Calculester and Zoe, the latter recognised Tikki as a kwami and explained the pros and cons of the miraculous to them. They were let down by the after effects of the wish, though. 
> 
> During all of this, Vera went to her sister’s shop.
> 
> “Hey, welcome to Val’s-” Val turned to see her sister, looming over the counter. ”Oh hey sis.”
> 
> “Val,” Vera said. “Where did you find Scott’s earrings.”
> 
> “... one of your sea expedition team found those on a dead body, in a sunken boat, filled with weird substance. Didn’t think it was valuable, so I got it for a dollar.” she explained. “Why?”
> 
> “... according to Zoe and a pixie, these are part of an antique collection. The rest is believed to be in Paris, France. I’m leaving tomorrow, so long as everything is arranged, to retrieve them.” Vera explained.
> 
> “Well, good luck sis.”
> 
> Finally, after many hours, along with the many bribes and threats, the group boarded a cruise to Paris. The cruise, named the SS etn Savant, was a fancy, yet eccentric, ocean liner, with each deck themed with different eras; such as the victorien styled restaurants; the roaring 20s ballroom; the 70s arcades and the modern era gaming section, with complementary wifi. Oddly enough, it also had a deck dedicated to be a museum. The group amused themselves whilst waiting for land.
> 
> * * *
> 
> " _In the dark I see everything, there's no place that I'd rather be_."
> 
> Late at night, someone was strolling up in the halls of the ship, humming to a familiar tune.
> 
> " _this world is such a strange place, for the dark is all I see_."
> 
> Whoever that person was came across the projection room and fiddled with the projection machines. 
> 
> " _Way down in history, you could say I was very bright_."
> 
> the figure inserted a disk within a projector, located in a dimly lit area.
> 
> “ _But now I'm drawn to the deepest darkness, and that's were I found my light_.”
> 
> The person then switched on the machine, showing an old looking but recently made video.
> 
> “ _Everywhere that I look, all that I see, is projections of the one I used to be._ ”
> 
> It showed a clumsy schoolgirl on multiple occasions, such as running to school, designing, befriending a black cat, being chased by a rock monster, and thrown into the ocean with weight tied on by other girls, the adults doing nothing. 
> 
> “ _Start the show and look up to the screen, watch from the beginning till the end of the scene_.”
> 
> The figure then took out two pictures. One was a class photo, with a red hair teacher, a few blonde students and a ravenette with twin pigtails. The other was a group photo with the 8 monsters that boarded the cruise.
> 
> “ _If you want to know more about me, just watch the projections of what I used to be_.”
> 
> The figure turned off the machine, removed the disk, put the photos back and left the room, looking seemingly untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how was the intro. who knows what gonna happen in Paris.
> 
> Oh, and can anyone guess why the decks were historically themed?


	2. to new lands and memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group, and something else, land in Paris

The next day,the cruise was nearing shore. Calculester, having now found the means to hack into Paris’s database, searched for everything about akuma’s.

“Based on my research, these akumas can assume any kind of form unknown to typical human anatomy.” he shows them several types of akumas, from those looking human like Stormy weather and Evillustrator to humanoid ones like Oni-chan and Anansi, ending with the monstrous ones like Stoneheart and Horrificator. “Even with all these ridiculous names, I think it’s best if we chose to blend as humans so as to not be thought of as akumas. Polly, Miranda, Liam, Scott and Vera, with a bit of make-up, can easily blend in the crowd. The rest of us will need something more.”

“Dinnae worry, I’ve brought some medallions that should do the trick.” Damien stated, as he pulled out some necklaces, with a purple gem inside. He put one on himself, and in an instant resembled a Jason Todd look-a-like, with his horns missing. He put the second on Zoe, who now became a schoolgirl from a japanese anime, with purple hair and a green streak in the middle. Her tentacle arm became a prosthetic real arm.

“Cal, would you want one.”

“Negative, I can go as a robot, built by one of you, likely one of Vera's men. Would you agree.”

“Yeah, sure.” Vera went along. Suddenly, the comms on the boat go off.

“Ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We’ll be landing at Calais shortly, please ensure that you have your belongings with you when we arrive.”

“Well, we better get ready.” Scott replied.

“This is tough. You all owe me for leaving every serf I have behind.” Miri responded as she carried her belongings with her.

“Then travel light next time.” Vera told her. Miri responded in a huff.

They landed on Calais and took the train to Paris, each monster heading to a different compartment as they got on board. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long to get there as it is the eurostar, and once they did, they marveled at the sights.

“So this is the city of love.” Liam stated. “I wonder what it looks like at night.”

“The city of love? Do any of you think I’ll find my prince?” Miri asked with hope.

“So long as any method used doesn’t include those you, you might have a chance.” Vera responded, remembering the ‘poisoned apple’ incident.

“So, what do we do, now? There aren’t any akumas present.” Zoe asked.

“Pretend we’re tourists, and explore the city.” Damien replied.

“You took it right out of my mouth.” Vera stated. “Besides, Style queen resides here, and I would like to make business, whether it would be tiny or small.”

Liam looked at her, puzzled. “Really, I thought you’d go higher?”

“Style queen has a reputation to criticize anyone trying to approach her on the subject of Business. Hence why I placed my expectation on the success of the proposal so low.” Vera reasoned. “I may be a well known gangster and soon-to-be-crime lord, but i still have to choose my battle carefully. Besides, she's a well known feminist, and we feminist stick together.” Liam respected Vera’s newly-acquired wisdom, when he noticed someones missing. “Where’s Polly?”

“Right here boo.” Polly answered as she materialised. “I’ve been sightseeing. There’s a parkour there.” she points to the direction of a nearby park. “-as well as an artist over there. Then there is a concert over by the Seine-” Motions towards the river in question. “- a kid genius and a ball over there-” Polly pointed towards a building not that far off. “-and a girl is talking about the latest ladybug news.” she looks over a road called ‘ _arrondissement XVIIéme’_. The others were interested in the diversity of areas, which each easily had their independent favorite subjects.

“Alright, everyone, we’ll meet up at our appartements at ‘le Grand Paris’. Please notify me when you’re finished as i’ll finish my appointments.” Vera said as she left towards the hotel. The others soon went their separate ways. 

* * *

The same mysterious figure from the ship looked over the spot where the group once stood.

_“Don’t make waves and stay in line. I will take back what's mine”_

The figure said as it walked away, through the rooftops, taking out a photo of the group again.

_“Follow my own design, and you’ll be fine.”_

The figure then walks upon a warehouse roof, opens a window and climbs into a bridge..

_“Add a memo to the plan, pencil in this new command”_

It heads over to a nearby room, containing a vanity set, a laptop and a packed schedule.

_“Sit tight while I plant the seed. Just do the deed, thanks.”_

The figure then hummed a familiar tune, as she waltzed around the room. After several dozen bars, she looks over the photo again.

_“Now raise your voice, take the sight, start the plans by tonight. Your will is mine”_

The figure looked over her schedule. It was full of notes, with a big red circle on a date, three weeks from now:

_“Everything falls into place. Schedules full, you’ll have to wait. Everything is looking great, for Annihilation’s day.”_

The figure then looked over the notes for each week, then went to the one for the 1st week.

_“Everything falls into place. Schedules full, you’ll have to wait. Everything is looking great, for Annihilation k? K..”_

It pulled out many pieces of paper, each containing a name. It then puts each name with notes of some kind. It then looked at itself in sorrow.

_“It's not the Evil you think it would be, I had my freedom taken from me.”_

The figure turned to a dilapidated photo, containing only one occupant: a chinese teen girl with pigtails.

_“But now that is over, I’m once again free, free to stand back, watch the end of all things”_

It then turned away to focus on the plan, then walking over to a mannequin. It had a light blue prom dress and a porcelain face mask with a red Masquerade mask, as well as having a twin tail blond/black wig glued to it. 

_“Who am I, to talk of what I lost, to try and stop destiny? You won’t hear complaints from me.”_

The figure then laughed as it open a nearby laptop and opened some ingots, which includes a natewantstospare song; the weather forecast; the local news and a blueprint to a seriously powerful glitter bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that whoever that person is, seems to have litteral buisseness to kill.


	3. facing the reality of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the park and back, then to school at dark

The day was going great, the park was bright, filled with lush grass, bountiful trees and-

“Grrryaaahh, why isn’t there any parkour, I only came to this stupid lame ass park for some hardass Parkour”

A demon was being dragged by the hypster vampyre wearing a abnormaly large sunhat (to keep off the sunlight, dimwitt) around the park. Liam was here for the scenery, whilst Damien came was dragged so as to not cause an international incident (he’ll find out sooner or later that being the prince of hell, let alone a demon, won’t guarantee his escape).

“Listen, we’ll soon be at the skate park soon, try not to complain” Liam reasoned with the impatient demon prince, soon, competitive insults were faintly filling the air. Damien, ever the competitive one, ran in the direction of the quarrel.

“Wait, you can’t just run off.” Liam tried to grab him, but demons are known for going into plaid, and he was gone in a second. “Goddammit. Well, at least I can enjoy the peace.”

Liam looked around the newly peaceful park when he came across a redhead with a grey coat scribbling on his notepad. He can tell that he was a talented artist. Liam approached him in an effort to understand international culture.

“Greetings.” Liam introduced himself. “I’m Liam de Lioncourt, an art connoisseur. I’m interested in getting to know the famous artist around here.”

The artist looked up, showing half his face was covered by his hair “you think my art is good as well.”

“Well, i haven’t seen them yet, but i’d like to see them. Why, maybe we can compare them with mine” Liam politely suggested as he took out his art styles. The redhead showed him his arts, some showing animal based heroes and the parisian environment.

“- and this is, or rather was, ladybug, the city protector.” the boy explained to him, showing him a blue-haired girl in a red with black spot bodysuit.

“Right.” Liam stated. “...wait, city protector?”

“Yeah, well, one time, at least 5 years ago, our city was attacked by a terrorist named Hawkmoth, who can corrupt anyone with negative emotions, the source of corruption coming from his akuma butterflies into supervillains. Ladybug was responsible for defeating his akumas and restoring Paris to it’s normal self… that is, until she vanished Three years ago, after the events of ‘Miracle queen’.” The redhead showed him a supervillain with many bees around her. “She was a former hero, named queen bee, until her selfish attitude did more harm than good.” he showed him a girl in a bee costume.

“In...teresting.” The vampyre was becoming more interested in the lore.

“Yeah, and she’s not the only one who disappeared. Hawkmoth disappeared as well, and his akumas with him.” the redhead then turned to a calm attitude. “Then there was… that bitch.” he said with venom in his voice. Liam’s interest has peaked by the animosity. “Please explain.”

“Well, there was a classmate we used to know called Marinette Dupain-cheng, she was super nice… until a popular exchange student came along, with connections and fame. Everyone liked her… except Marinette, who instantly claimed that she’s lying, but we didn’t believe her, as lila was pretty close to Mari's love interest, Adrien Agreste. By then, lila revealed to us that she’s bullying her, and so we fought back. By the day ladybug disappeared, marinette did as well, though lila said that she ran off with some stranger she got pregnant with, so... meh.”

Liam was intrigued, but he didn’t know the full extent, and decided to learn more about the girl in question. 

“Well, lila is the nice daughter of an italian ambassador. She has loads of connections and is really modest, she doesn’t like to abuse her connections. She also has a lot of medical problems. Someday, I hope I can meet her great uncle Stephen lei, who visited her last week to look over my comics.”

Liam looked at him in confusion. “Um, isn’t Stephen lei the great comic artist who died two years ago of old age?” he knows how hypocritical his question is, since he’s an undead vampyre, but to normal humans, that’s…  _ no, Paris has been under attack for many creatures from humans, that doesn’t- _

“Well, yeah, but lila told me that he’s just in hiding from everybody.” the boy told him, in a straight face. Liam was even more confused.

“Th-th-then why even mention it?” he asked.

“Well… we’re friends.” he said.

“Well, i’m going to find more inspiration for my art. We’ll see how ‘successful’ your comic will be.” liam sarcastically spoke to him as he left.

“Oh it will be.” the boy said “especially since I broke up with my editor just to get my comic popular.”

At the exit, Liam encountered a pissed demon, banging his head on the entrance.

“Did you lose?” Liam asked.

“Worse… I’m dealing with idiots worse than scott.” Damien growled “because at the very least, in the case he would’ve become a girl, that he would be pregnant and still claim he’s a virgin.”

“...........HOW DOES THAT WORK??????” liam was so confused that he was certain that he was beyond the point of losing his sanity.

The demon scowled. “Both dumbasses wanted to bet on drugs, such as steroids, you know the usual... except it’s not all, but they’re unrelated, like heroin and the like. And one of the two- Oh btw, there were two people, a boy and girl- the latter was pregnant… and she doesn’t know the father. Oh and she swears she’s still a virgin, because it didn’t involve actual sex, at least according to a certain brunette Rossi she claims told her.”

Liam froze for a second “As in… Lila Rossi?”

“Yeah...met her?”

“Not personally, but I was told about her by a fellow artist. But until he mentioned Stephen lei being a recent family member of hers, I was showing interest in her. I swear, I’m questioning the collective human intelligence.” both monsters then received a notification on their phone.

“Well, looks like everythings ready, let’s get out of this shit hole.” Damien suggested, as they both left to the grand Paris.

When they got there, they found their friends in an equally fowl mood. Only Polly and Vera weren’t present.

“Let me guess, meet any idiots that know lila.”

“Yeah, like, we were at this commoner's concert known as kitty section, were afterwards, one of the commoners scum claimed to be prince ali’s friend, and that this scum (diplomat) they worship claimed to be jagged’s honorary niece.”

“As in the rockstar with a crocodile for a pet? THE JAGGED STONE?” Damien asked.

“Well, they said she earned it after saving his kitten. Oh, you forgot that they weren’t as good back when they started.” Scott reminded Miranda.

“Well, I found a particularly bright child genius that managed to create an AI'' Calculester spoke next, showing : ) until it went : I “… until he proclaimed how dangerous tissues and napkins are to his eyes. And he, in damien’s terms, WAS WEARING FUCKING GLASES.” calculester’s monitor showed a red >:I, which the tone alone being a rare oddity.

Damien and Liam recounted their events (mostly because by the time this was written, the author was tired of copy paste).

Clearly, Paris is well and truly cursed. 

“Oh, you have been lucky, cause I MET HER. geez, that wrench can easily lie as she breaths. And then there was her friend Alya ‘the greatest journalist’. Great Dark, I’ was ‘ _ this _ ’ close to snap them out of existence.” Zoe said as every word she says contained more hate than the previous one.

“Who?” Polly asked as she appeared out of thin air. At that moment, Vera entered.

“Well, the rooms are sorted, shall we get unpacked?”

“Finally, you haven’t heard of the shit show when we left.” everyone muttered, leaving the two confused.

“... do you have any idea, Polly?”

“Nahhh, like I’ve been heading towards a bakery and lying that I’m a student of a nearby building to get free food.” Polly claimed. “There was evidence of broken and ripped pictures, but I was too drunk to care.”

“...whatever. I’ve got a meeting with Style Queen tomorrow, so don’t mess up my carefully prepared clothes.” Vera warned her as she went to her room.

“Oh, boo, I promise I won’t ruin your clothes.” Polly said as she looked over a pair of scissors on a nearby table.

* * *

Night fell on Paris, and whilst the citizens are asleep, a figure strolled across the city roofs.

“Listen to the radio, the safety’s lost and we will show”

The figure strolled towards an upstanding high school

“Our preparations on what you know, will surely help you flow”

The figure strolled through the gates, the sign on top saying College Francois Dupont.

“You know you’ll never sing when the colours gone and everything”

The figure entered the locker room, with every locker being immaculate apart from one, defiled with vulgar words and insults.

“Will sign away to my dark swing, and now to one last fling.”

The figure turned over and saw a locker marked Adrien agreste. It then took out a blade and stabbed repeatedly into it.

“Calling out I’m a danger, a stranger, now angered.”

The locker door now remained on its hinges to fit with its mangled remains. The knife was plunged into it, with a note stuck on it

“Their life’s on the line, and I’m right on time.”

The figure looks over the other lockers, then does the same to two other lockers. The remaining ones only had a knife with a note plunged into each one. 

“And through these halls I would wager, I’m braver, no savior.”

The figure then left, heading towards the classroom, picking the locks.

“corrupted my mind , you can't fight my kind.”

It walked upon the stairs, opening a secret compartment.

“I’ve been seeking answers in darken thoughts”

The figure then places a large, metallic octagon shaped object into the compartment.

“they’re blind, but you can clearly see this (mess).”

The figure closed the compartment shut, then left the class and by extension, the establishment.

“Play this final message:”

The next day, the students of the akuma class find a note on the knives jammed into their lockers.

WAKE UP AND FACE REALITY!!!!!


	4. an alternative endding to a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our protagonist have a first encounter with their greatest foe.

The next day, news of the locker incident was reported on the news. Everyone saw this, including the monster squad sans Vera, who left for her interview.

“ _ We may be led to believe that this is the moment the school has been waiting for. Is this the telltale sign of an akuma attack? Or did Hawkmoth already release a sleeper one, lay in wait for the right moment. _ ” the reporter questioned. “ _ We’ll find out as the investigation progresses _ .”

“Is that the only way to know if the assailant in question is an Akuma?” Miranda asked the kwami.

“It isn’t a foolproof method, but the whole incident is just fishy enough to be one.” Tikki replied.

“Well, we’ll discuss our entrance when Vera returns.” Liam, the voice of reason in a room full of illogical creatures reasoned. “She’s the only one who can make a diabolical plan.”

A few hours of doing nothing later, Vera came in, looking pissed.

“POLINA GEIST AND DAMIEN LAVEY, get down here this minute.” she shouted from the entrance. Everyone turned around to see her immaculate business suit having been modified. It now had a triangle midriff appearing at the bottom of the shirt, her sleeves now gone, and a boob cut at the top, missing the tie completely. As for the trousers, it looked like it was made from two, the front showing a professional attire, the back resembling your average jeans. She looked pissed.

“It wasn’t me” the demon prince pleaded. “I didn’t do the shirt.”

“I know, this is all Polly. YOU, on the other hand, messed with my perfect designs.” she scowled him

“Ok, but in that case, they were already altered before we got here,” he explained.

Vera sighed “Because of you two, the meeting has been finished prematurely after showcasing my ruined designs. And she asked for me to not return until you two are present.” she growled, then grabbing both defendants.

“Hey, where are you taking them?” Scott asked.

“I’m taking them with me. I’m not done until this mess is finished.” Vera replied in a pissed manner. Miranda tried to comfort her, but Calculester prevented the princess.

“Don’t. She needs this.” he told her.

~~~~~~~~

Vera dragged both the demon and the ghost up through several flights of stairs and hallways before standing in front of a large pair of doors. Vera knocked on the door.

“I brought them here, miss.” vera spoke.

“Then enter.” a sharp feminine voice spoke out from the otherside. The gorgon opened the door and brought both of them in front of a desk. The lady in front of them was a slender blonde woman with dark sunglasses, a long dress and a matching hat with a golden rose on it. She had a stoic look on her face.

“And these are the ones you claim?” the woman asked.

“Yes, style queen.” Vera asked.

“So, I guess the one on the left is a ghost,” she points towards Polly, “and that one there is a demon.” she points towards Damien.

“Unholy Fuck. how did you kno- Vera, did you tell on us.” Damien looked over at the gorgon.

“Word of advice, buy better charms.” Style queen commented. “These cheap ones never work.” she then took her seat. “I was told that you two have a penchant for trouble... but I have a keen eye for fashion prodigies. Tell you what, miss Orbelin, we’ll become business partners if these two can make the outfits for fashion week.”

All three looked at her in shock. “Are you serious.” Vera asked as she pointed to her friends.

“I can tell that It would be impossible for anyone to get rid of their rather... vulgar habits” she told her in a cold manner. “But I no doubt believe that they could rule the fashion world in the future.”

“Meh, whatev, I heard that fashion week is in a few months.” Damien spoke aloud, then found out he said it and immediately shouted “ALLEGEDLY.”

“Well, I’ll see you lot next week, for work. Dismiss.”

“Oh, by the way, how's your daughter um…. What’s she called, Chelsea?” Polly asked. Style queen turned around and looked at her with a confused look. “Her name, I believe, is Claudia.”

“Well, nvm. See ya.” Polly then left. Vera then came up to her business partner with a look of embarrassment over her face.

“I am sooo sorry about her behavior, I met her two years ago when we were doing a project together, and she dragged me into partying till it’s deadline. She doesn’t care if she succeeds or not.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse and better.” Style queen responded. “I once met a fashion prodigy younger than those two, would’ve ruled the empire, but I guess Fate had other plans. Now, I believe I already dissmised the meeting. Please show yourself and your friends out the door.”

“Oh sure.” Vera said as she and the others left.

* * *

O nce the trio entered their appartement, all they saw were faces of shock and worry.

“Geez, what happened.” Damien asked.

“Do… Do you still have the recordings, calculester?” Liam asked from under the table.

“Still have what recordings?” Vera asked.

“Right here, friend Liam.” the robot responded as he connected himself to the TV screen. It showed a rather elegant girl with a slender figure and D cups standing still, the background being pitch black. Her outfit was a royal light blue prom dress, with a white porcelain and red masquerade mask on her. Her hair was a combination of blonde on one side, and black on the other, the whole wig styled as Twin tails. She had on her a bouquet of Flowers in her hands. 

_ “You call me the puppet.” _

“Hello Paris. We meet again”

“ _ But you’re the one who can’t let go _ ”

“How long has it been since we last met? One year? Two? Why, I can’t remember.”

_ “You’re dying for secrets,” _

“But I know you’ve been using me ever since I lived, taking advantage of my naive and generous nature.”

_ “So who’s the one that’s in control” _

“I may’ve been flawed, but It was so obvious that you could’ve helped me, but you didn’t. And I’m to blame.”

_ “We’re all only cattle” _

“While most of you pray on lies and personal gains, I’ve been bending my back to remain friends, only for you to throw me under the bus.”

_ “Walk about without a home” _

“I’ve been deprived of moral companionship , and now I’m back for revenge, far worse than all the terrible acts I’ve been unfairly accused of.”

_ “So take me or leave me” _

“And I’m also referring to my ‘’heroic’ career, Chat, Hawkmoth, and the temps. You all only came for your own benefits, never caring about me.”

“ _ To the stage you’re bound to roam _ ”

“All because you all think that just because I'm Ladybug, doesn’t mean I can break down. I should’ve never accepted those earrings in the first place.”

“So here’s the show”

“Well, now your savior became your destroyer, so enjoy your three weeks of cultural popularity”

“ _ You won’t wanna miss this _ ”

“Cause by then, no one will look up to Paris without referring it to the capital of injustice.”

“ _ Just you and me” _

“And don’t worry, I won’t pay for the lockers I’ve done last night.”

“ _ Connected by stitches” _

“And I know by now what I mean, if you do your research.”

“ _ And wouldn’t it be unfair to throw it all away. _ ”

“By three weeks, It’s time to return the favor, for every death you escaped...that I couldn’t.”

“ _ I’d run anywhere else but here.” _

“That’s right, I died, and no funeral was ever made for myself or my civilian life. And soon, no one will mourn for you either.”

“ _ Cause I lit the match to burn all the fears. _ ”

“Soon, Paris shall burn, with everyone in it.”

“ _ But now you and I we don’t differ, _ ”

“And for the name, well… call me the countess Sara-carrie Berry of Monte Cristo. Remember the name well.”

“ _ You better learn that an ending doesn’t mean it’s over. _ ”

“Till then, I’ll see you all in hell.”

The woman then turned off the video, leaving everyone in the room with a feeling of a cold shiver down their spine.


	5. we deliver at your doorstep

The entire squad was in shock ever since the video had finished. 

“THAT WAS LADYBUG?” Scott asked

“Imp...impossible.” Tikki replies, “she’s a gentle soul, she couldn't...”

“Well, If she was dead all this time, and only now being resurrected...” Liam reasoned. “You would become vengeful.”

“Though her target’s would still raise questions...” Vera aked, only to pause and look at the kwami. “...She wouldn’t happen to be related to the students in that school?”

“...yeah, she’s a student in a class, known as the akuma class, called because that class had the highest amount of akumatization rates. Even the teacher was akumatized.” tikki explained.

“Maybe the poor girl was too tired of everything and broke down?” Liam reasoned

“Well, whatever the reason, we need reinforcements, and I know three people who could help.”  Everyone looked at Damien in surprise. “You don’t mean… the coven.” zoe asked.

“Yep, we may have Ladybugs miraculous, but they’re heroes. If anyone can beat her, it’s them.” damien reasoned.

“Puh-lease. You just want to chat up Hope again.” Polly retorted.

“True,” Vera agreed. “but just in case, call them-”

Damien’s phone began to ring. It was from Hope.

“Hey hope, I was going to call y-”

“Damien, do you happen to have anything to do with the countess Sara Carrey Berry situation in Paris?” the small girl asked. 

“Not yet, why?” Damien replies "...actually, how do you know about her? She was only supposed to be in Paris."

“Well, when we were investigating an international aphrodisiac drug trafficking ring, someone had hacked through the political summit in China, as well as all major news centers to broadcast a revenge plot against Paris.” Hope responded, the monster squad were shocked at the news.

“Every police-like unit was planned to be sent in to stop her, but the parisian government stopped them, saying it was just a tourist advertisement gone wrong and that it was sent by accident.” Joy spoke out over the phone. 

“Like that was the case, as our own research shows that Paris has done or went through some shit between 2015 and 2017.” Faith said as the phone was handed to her. 

"As for us," Damien spoke as the girls stopped talking. "all we know about her is that, theoretically, she's an underage girl with a hot bod and a twisted personallity who used to possess a magical artifact contaning a fairy. We theorize that the fact that she lost said artifact was the reason she went insane."

“Geez, Damien, you make it sound like the poor girl has a grudge against you." Joy spoke back, earning some snickering in the background.

"Well, wether or not that's the case, we already boarded on a flight to Paris, so we’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye.” Hope spoke as she hanged up.

Awkward silence filled the air since, with Scott being the one to break it.

“Damn, I didn’t know that Mari would go that far-”

_ Ding _

The room became quiet as a notification appeared on Vera’s phone. She opened it up to reveal a message… from Sara Carrey berry.

Dear Miss Orbelin, Geist, Vanderbilt the third of the lemurian throne, LaVey, Howl, De la Lioncourt, Z’gord and Hewlett packard.

The names gave them a chill up their spines.

It seems that My publicity stunt has your attention. And I know that you have tikki with you.

However, I doubt that, even with the power of the eldritch god, you can defeat me. Much less stop my plans. For I’m now in PHASE 4 of my plan.

I won’t brag about my plan, not because I’m careful, but because my inability to think for myself still catches up to me till this day.

Anyway, Don’t think of calling anyone like the coven over, or I’ll make you all disappear.

ONE BY ONE.

SEE YA.

btw : open the pic here for maximum chaos!!!!!

“Well,” Polly spoke. “Don’t mind if I do.” She opened the link. In it was the group photo of the 8 together. In the middle of it was the following caption.

There is 1 imposter among you. (kimono emoji)

“Well, dang” Damien spoke. “That’s one way to cause chaos.”

“I know.” Zoe spoke as she seethed. “I mean, that’s not how you use the imposter among us memes. The caption is supposed to be UNDER the photo, not in it. AND DON’T GET ME STARTED ON THE USE OF THE KIMONO EMOJI.”

“Well,” Vera spoke as she tried to calm the eldritch fangirl. “let’s not get bogged down on it while we’re here, we should investigate before the coven arrives.”

“Agreed, Me and Cal will go-” Polly volunteered. 

“NO.” Vera responds. “We’re doing a solo mission, meaning NO teaming up. As much as it pains me to say it, knowing the shenanigans you lot are up to, especially you two” she points towards Scott and Polly, “Sara is actually more smarter and well researched than we probably foresaw. She knows us, so we have to be more unpredictable, until the coven arrives.”

They all agreed simultaneously, none of them saw a small ladybug drone in their room.

~~~~~~~~

Sometime later, inside a warehouse, an audio recording played out.

“- _Sara is actually more smarter and well researched than we probably foresaw. She knows us, so we have to be more unpredictable, until the coven arrives_.”

“I doubt that they would listen already.” Sara spoke as the recorder was silent. “I mean, it was obvious that they would already call them, either before or after they called them. At least she was very flattering” she goes over to a board and strikes some notes out. “Guess there goes my contingencies A-0001 to D-9999, still there’s like 22 main plans left.”

She giggles. “I can’t be outdone just yet, I’ve been planning and preparing for this rotten hell hole of my past to die permanently to be delayed.”

_ The world is a place _

_ Where the the villains wear a smile on their face _

_ While they take what you cannot replace _

_ So the moments gone forever _

She remembers the time she had with her ‘friends’. By that, she meant all the time she had to break her back to please them, getting nothing in return. Yet, when a lying vixen with made up connections showed up, they ignored Marinette and immediately worshipped her. They even banned her, yet they still demand stuff from her. They all turned a blind eye when she was kidnapped and thrown into one of Lila’s father’s cargo vessels (which turned out to be part of an international drug trafficking ring, where she died at sea from drug overdose).

_ But tables can turn _

_ As my enemies will soon enough learn _

_ I will strike a match and then watched them burn _

_ On a fire of obsession _

However, her death made her realise how fucked up her life is, and vowed revenge from the shadows. It also gave her a total makeover, her petite figure now changed dramatically. Her mind had also been twisted, with revenge against her tormentors being her top priority, no matter how murderous it would be, or how many people would eventually try to stop her. She chose this path, there was no going back for her.

_ You run till you drop _

_ Chasing on an advantage _

_ You’ll pay any price _

_ If you think it’s free _

_ I will carry hell to your doorstep _

_ I will make you pay _

_ You will reap the hate you sown _

_ On my judgement day _

_ Sleepless nights and days of damnation _

_ Soon and evermore _

_ I will bring the eternal grief _

_ Knocking on your door _

She then sees a picture of Adrien, briefly remembering the good times they had before she recalls every moment he didn’t held up his defense in front of her, instead saying sweet things to Lila herself.

_ And love is a lie _

_ Swearing that no matter what it won’t die _

_ Disappearing like a star in the sky _

_ In The hot light of morning _

She often hear people muttering about how Lila would always go down on him whenever they can. Still, it was unproven rumors until she caught them in the act. It was at that point she let go of her crush on him.

But what do I care 

There are men to be had everywhere

First there’s retribution I must prepare

Mighty vengeance Is mine

She still recalls the many whistling sounds she received from people who had seen her afterlife physique. She definitely had a killer body, and she won’t hesitate now of using it to her own advantage. Definitely better than her mortal body

_ I have a nice show _

_ That will tempt you onwards _

_ And just when you’re sure _

_ That the price is your’s _

_ I will carry hell to your doorstep _

_ Dressed in rich facade _

_ I will burn you to the ground _

_ Like an angry god _

_ Once upon my shining cathedral _

_ Hear the tolling bells _

_ That will be the last sound you hear _

_ As you descend to hell _

She then imagines Lila in front of her, feeling mercyful and alone.

Oh what a beloved dream, she thought, but a rare chance of that happening in real life now

_ Fall down on your knees _

_ Fall down and let me hear you pray _

_ Fall down on your knees _

_ Fall down end let me hear you bargaining, scheming, _

_ begging and screaming to me. _

_ I will carry hell to your doorstep _

_ You will rue the day _

_ You will reap the hate you sown _

_ No matter how hard you pray; _

_ It a place without any mercy, _

_ Fashioned in cold blood _

_ Stones of fear and stones of doubt _

_ No forgiveness _

_ No way out _

_ Only justice _

_ Say Amen _

After her vivid dreams of her past had settled down, she waltzes up to a board containing the pictures of the monster squad and the coven. “Now, which of you all should I make a disappearing trick first. Eeny... meeny... Miney... Mo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I finally bothered to put in a full song, but only because I can't think of a better song to fill in.  
> there's a reason why the song weren't completed in the previous chapters.


End file.
